


Sunny-D

by GhostJ



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Adorable, Coda, Gen, How many OOO Fix-it's until it's fixed?, Kamen Rider AWWWs, Like canon was vaguely waved over this fic, M/M, OOO Fix it, non-canon, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find a penny pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck, right?<br/>Find a core medal and pick it up? Well, then things get a bit more complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny-D

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the entirety of this fic is based on the one second glimpse of Baron with Ankh’s medal in the previews for _Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Gaimu & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle_ that went along with episode 13 of Gaimu and was written immediately after me watching that episode. As I’m not in Japan (also, the sole movie theater within an hour’s drive only ever shows Frozen) and have to wait until next year to watch the movie, I have no idea what is actually going on. This fic is likely Joss’d as I was writing it.  
> That being said, I can’t be the only one who texted their Toku friends at 5 AM with “OMG OMG OMG! They found Ankh’s medal! OMG OMG OMG !!11!eleven”.
> 
> If you are here for Kouta/Micchi, sorry it's really, extremely background in this fic, mostly just them being disturbingly codependent (check out [Tang ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171107)instead!). 
> 
> As always, a huge- HUGE thanks to my beta MissMollyEtc for the beta. She claims that she's too busy with this thing that she calls "real life" to watch GAIM, so sadly any mistakes / interpretations are still all mine and none of her fault or control. Also I keep forgetting that you should thank her for the awesome ending to this!
> 
> I own none of the characters that you see here!! But if I did... MUAHAHAHAHA!!

“So what are you going to do with it?” Micchi asked, lounging as much as his upbringing would allow on Kouta’s bed and looking down at the older teen sprawled across his lap. Kouta spun the odd medal Baron had all but thrown at them across his knuckles, making the hawk embossed on it glint in the sun.

“Hmmm...” Kouta hummed, seemingly engrossed in his actions. “Well, I don’t think we should try giving it back to Kaito.”

Micchi snorted a laugh and smirked, remembering with some fondness their competitor’s rather uncharacteristically rushed exit following the battle with Bujin Gaim. Considering the strength of the lockseed this medal had created, he could only assume the reason for Kaito giving it up so easily related to his rather incomprehensible comments of “Get out of my head! ” and “Who the fuck is Eiji?!”

The reason for Kaito’s behaviour was still ultimately a mystery to them though, as the medal seemed to be quiescent, at least for now. Even had been doing something to Baron’s leader, Micchi couldn’t help but be grateful that it was playing it safe for now, as both he and Kouta needed some time to recover from the battle.

“Obviously, it belongs with another rider,” Mai said exasperatedly as she slid open the door to Kouta’s room. Micchi half-heartedly tried to push Kouta off his lap to make space for her on the bed, but Kouta merely pouted up at him and settled down more firmly. Really, it was more effort than Micchi could currently muster to dislodge him, but he did try to smile apologetically at Mai, who just laughed rather indulgently and shook her head at their leader’s antics.

“I mean, you said the other riders helped you out by lending you their powers, right?” She asked Kouta as she stepped gingerly over his legs and onto the bed. She then poked her toe hard into Kouta’s side, making him grumble and move enough so she could sink down beside Micchi, before taking advantage of the opening to shove her toes under Kouta’s back, much to his very vocal dismay. “So, obviously, it needs to go back to them. It _wants_ to go back,” she finished, sounding almost surprised at her observation.

Micchi turned to stare at her, but she only shrugged. They’d seen weirder recently than a perhaps partially sentient medal, at least they were all still in 2014.

“You feel it too then?” Kouta asked her, holding the medal up into the evening light, making the bird within appear to catch on fire from within.

They all stared at the medal, and Micchi could swear he felt a great pressure bearing down on them as if a storm were building in the room, only to have it suddenly dissipate as Kouta flipped the medal with his thumb and caught it expertly out of the air, several times, with a rather vindictive air about him. Mai, who had started to look slightly pale, looked down at him gratefully and wormed her feet further under his back in thanks. She then turned to glare at the medal in Kouta’s hand, which Micchi considered, even if she managed to cow the unruly partially sentient vending machine token, still wasn’t the strangest thing he’d been party to recently.

“Hey Micchi,” Kouta said, interrupting Micchi’s thoughts. He’d apparently finishing tossing the medal around and was now holding it out. “Think you could track down a Hino Eiji for us?”

 

* * *

 

Micchi woke up on the ground, blinking awake to Kouta’s concerned face. Terror struck him quickly, _had they finally been taken to be silenced?_ , but he calmed as he took in the open sky above them and, although Kouta looked stressed and anxious, he didn’t seem to be hurt. Micchi quickly took stock of the situation as he let Kouta pull him to his feet, but as that created more questions than less, he turned his attention to the other parties present in the open park.

“Ankh, apologise properly,” The taller man said, looking like he was attempting to force his companion’s head into a bow. _And was he wearing a_ moomoo?

“Che,” the blonde snorted, even as he ducked away in a move that would have sent the taller of the two sprawling, if he hadn’t then reached out with a clawed hand to grab onto the back of other’s shirt to steady him.

“Ankh,” Eiji pouted, straightening. Micchi, wouldn’t have been able to say how he knew that the older of the two _was_ the Hino Eiji they’d spent the better part of several weeks searching for, but he was as certain of that as anything else right now. He’d also noticed several small, out of place details, which were all but screaming at him that he was missing something rather important, but none more so than the way Kouta appeared glued to his side, and was watching the others with uncharacteristic suspicion.

In fact, Micchi realised with some trepidation, he was missing _several_ somethings, hours in particular. Certainly, the last thing he remembered with any clarity grabbing the medal on his way to meet with an old family friend who was interested in rare antiquities and, strangely, cakes. But that had been mid-afternoon and, from the look of the sun, it was now late evening.

“You said you wouldn’t possess people anymore!” Eiji continued, pouting fiercely at Ankh. Fleetingly Micchi wondered if there were classes on that for prospective Kamen Riders, since although he’d obviously missed the training, Eiji’s pout was nearly as devastating as Kouta’s.

“He was going to give me to Kougami!” Ankh protested, gesturing empathetically at Micchi. “It’s not like he remembers anything, anyways. Besides I finally have my _real_ body back, why would I want to drag a kid around with me longer than I absolutely had to?”

“Sooo... Apparently the medal that Kaito found _can_ possess people.” Kouta said placatingly, even as Eiji and Ankh continued their bickering. Kouta was obviously trying, rather unsuccessfully, to break the news to Micchi gently, but the effect was rather spoiled by his none too subtle glances around them double-checking there was little to be damaged, beyond Eiji and his _companion_ , if Micchi decided to go for some grape-powered payback. “Mai-san called to tell me you didn’t show up for practice after school today and when I called you to check in, you didn’t pick up. So I went to look for you and saw him on your bike heading out of town.”

“So you followed him?” Micchi asked, trying not to let his agitation show, he was more than a little incensed at having someone else wandering around in his body, even if it was only temporary. But the important point that some benefit could still be had from this, and he should focus on that right now, as the last thing they could afford to do was jeopardise a possible alliance with what was obviously a powerful unknown life form, especially since -

“Oy!” Ankh protested loudly enough to cut into their private discussion, obviously becoming more and more irritated by Eiji’s pestering. “I could have taken over any of them whenever I wanted! You think I liked being flipped around for hours by the orange? If I could have thrown up I would have!”

And there was the reason that Micchi was refraining from indulging in a bit of Kureshima style retribution, as obviously the Greeed, _hmm yes a_ _Greeed_ , had shown some restraint and, as he’d taken him rather than Mai or _Kouta_ , he wasn’t an absolute idiot either. None of this explained why he didn’t seem to need Micchi’s body anymore though, so Micchi felt justified in turning to keep an eye on the blonde, even as his hand reached inside his coat to grab his lockseed.

“Mou, Ankh-” Micchi was fairly impressed by Eiji’s speed and his apparent total lack of self-preservation, as the older rider had somehow succeeded in gathering Ankh up into a crushing bear hug and was holding on as if his life depended on it. Micchi mused, that it possibly was considering how sharp Ankh’s talons seemed to be.

“Eiji! Let me go! What are you doing?” Ankh protested, but as far as Micchi could tell his struggles were mostly for show and, in any case, entirely in vain.

“I’m so happy to see you, to see the _real_ you.” Eiji’s words could barely be made out, muffled as they were by Ankh’s hair. “I can’t believe I can finally see you as _you._ ”

Ankh sagged defeated in Eiji’s arms, and rather self-consciously patted the older man’s back as he snapped “Fine! Fine.” Then he turned his head in a rather bird-like manner towards Micchi and Kouta, “You, chibi.”

Micchi acknowledged him with a small nod, while Kouta grabbed onto the younger teen’s parka.

“Sorry I stopped you and your boyfriend from getting killed by Kougami’s people.” Ankh ground out, sounding reluctant and annoyed if Micchi were to judge at having lost to Eiji’s rather expert handling.

“I’ll return the favour by not having my people lock you in a cage,” Micchi replied, smiling at them and hoping he’d be able to convince Kouta that it had been the stress of the day catching up with him rather than a factual statement. He almost missed the quick upturn of Ankh’s lips, but he knew he’d been understood.

“Hmph.” Ankh’s snort sounded almost approving to Micchi as the greeed wiggled out of Eiji’s grasp. “Come on,” he snapped reaching for the other man’s hand. “I’m starving, the kids obviously know where to find us if they need to.”

Ankh stumbled slightly, overbalanced, as Eiji avoided his hand to dart over to the new riders, saying in a stage whisper, “he’s not really that bad, just he’s never really had a chance to be human on his own before.”

Micchi and Kouta exchanged a rather skeptical look, both steadfastly refusing to meet Ankh’s eyes as he glared at them all and huffed. “But I guess it’s thanks to you that he’ll have the chance now,” Eiji finished. Then he reached out and grasped Kouta’s hand, shoving a small package into it before darting away to return to Ankh’s side.

“A little help from your sempai to make up for Ankh! Don’t be strangers!” He called out to them as he threaded his fingers through Ankh’s talons and tugged the blonde away.

Micchi reached over and took the package from Kouta, shaking the two medals into his hand, almost absently noting their red peach and gold and black eagle emblems, before handing the pair of rather ludicrous boxers back to Kouta.

“Do you think he always has underwear on him? To give out as apologies for Ankh, I mean.” Kouta asked, shrugging as he stuffed the boxers into one of his pockets.

Micchi snorted shaking his head. “He’d probably go bankrupt trying to keep up if that were the case. Do you want to get something to eat before we go back?” Now that the others had left, it felt more and more like this whole episode had been a rather disturbing dream that he could hopefully forget about, until they needed Ankh and Eiji’s assistance that was.

“I am a bit hungry,” Kouta agreed, falling in step beside Micchi as they started walking towards what luckily appeared to be a nearby restaurant, if the sign proudly proclaiming Cous Coussier was anything to go by.

“Not really,” Micchi said, even as Kouta opened the door, “But I have this strange craving for a popsicle and really, Kouta, _what am I wearing?!_ ”


End file.
